a. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to heat treatment devices for fabrics and more particularly, to an apparatus for fusing a lining to a fabric for the production of collars, cuffs, rolled goods, etc.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, fusing machines employ a continuous belt conveyor which feeds a continuous fabric and a lining passed a fusing station. The essential components of belt conveyors include a frame, a bed, a belt, end rollers, a belt adjustment means, and a power unit. During operation the continuous belt is in constant motion, however, it must be maintained in a very clean condition in order to avoid damage to, or dirtying of, the working material. In addition, the belt, which is generally composed of a flexible resinous material, must be maintained in a properly functioning condition, a particular concern in application to heat treatment processes.
The process of fusing is employed in clothing manufacture to add a lining material to a selected portion of a garment. A gluing substance is applied to a surface of the lining material to produce a fusible lining. A fabric is then placed in contact with the glued surface of the fusible lining. The lining and fabric then undergo a heat treatment process to fuse or bond the lining to the fabric.
Problems have arisen in maintaining the belts of present belt conveying fabric heat treatment devices. A continuous belt extends from outside the heat bed to a location within the heat bed where it feeds the work material into the bed. Consequently, access to the belt for cleaning and maintenance has proven difficult. In prior art fusing equipment access to the continuous belt for proper cleaning and maintenance has necessitated the use of numerous tools and taken much more time. Experience has shown that many hours are often required to change a continuous conveyor belt.
In prior art fabric heat treatment devices, the heating means have commonly been exposed to ambient air in order to enable passing of the belt therethrough. Problems have arisen with these heaters in that a cooling of the ambient air, such as by a draft of air from the opening of a door, often cools the machine down to a temperature at which proper heat fusing does not occur.
A further limitation of prior art devices has been that the heating means generally comprises a single heater which runs horizontal to, and the full length of, the conveyor. Consequently only a single heating temperature is available for fabric heat treatment. In addition, the apparatus may operate only at full heating capacity and is incapable of partial shutdown to save energy for a small amount of work.
Yet another limitation of the prior art devices has been that the conveyor belt was positioned adjacent to the heating element so that, in operation, the heating element was rubbing the conveyor belt. As a result within a very short time the belt deteriorated because of the friction and heat resulting from contact with the heating element.